Sisters
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: She decides that, no matter what, she will protect this woman with all she is. They are sisters now. Spoilers for The Oath, and the clip of the scene from Blood on the Scales. A/R off screen with a random Six


Title: Sisters

Genre: Angst,Family,Romance,Drama

Rating: K+

Summary: She decides that, no matter what, she will protect this woman with all she is. They are sisters now.

Spoilers for The Oath, and the clip of the scene from Blood on the Scales.

PS- Dear Mister Plotbunny, please stop attacking me in the middle of totally inappropriate things like a lecture about the rise of Nazism in Germany or how disturbing some of the ideas behind Alice in Wonderland are. I'd like to not fail college. PLEASE?

Laura Roslin is quite amazing, the Six who has yet to say her name is Eliza decides. Really. She is so in control, so focused in her appearance that her commands are followed immediately. She thinks Leoban's brother Adam jumps a bit as he does so, whipped into action by the little form of a human teacher turned president. She fights a smile; what a miracle that is!

But something as she responds to their hesitance catches Eliza's attention. They must give Adama a chance. Thats it! Her voice is pained, vulnerable, as if she is trying to deny what Eliza knows must be the truth: Saul Tigh and William Adama are dead. Her poor pregnant sister, Caprica, had lost the chance to turn one fraked up relationship into something wonderful. And Adama...her heart constricts. He was going to be their hope as much as Roslin may be. Honor, strength, love. That is what they needed, but she fears half of that is forever lost to them now.

The President ( _her _President too, she realizes suddenly), is finished speaking. Her body is tired from being up all day and night unexpectedly.

"Madam President, it will take some time to verify things on Galactica. It seems we're indeed safe within the fleet; you were right about the traitors."

"Thank you," she says weakly.

"May I recommend you at least lay down, all of you? Even an hour's sleep will make things infinitely easier on everyone. We have some sleeping quarters available."

Roslin looks decidedly uncomfortable about the idea of resting, but it is clear from her eye contact with Baltar that she is considering the wisdom of Eliza's words. Baltar nods, also weary, and Roslin tries her best to give Eliza a polite smile. Even that, Eliza is dismayed to see, is no where near the fake smile this woman should be able to give on a whim.

"Very well...."

"I'm called Eliza."

"..Eliza," ah, a bit of a true smile!," thank you, Eliza."

"Follow me. Adam," she calls to her fellow Cylon," keep a line open to 6NB80 so the President can be called for if she is needed."

"Alright."

She turns back to Roslin and motions for both her and Baltar to follow. A maze of twists and turns later, and Eliza is alone with the President. Gaius Baltar fell on the bed in the room she gave him and was asleep nearly five minutes ago.

"Here we go, Ma'am," she says, opening the sliding door to reveal a simple bed and washroom.

"Thank you..," Roslin says in that same, weary voice. Eliza casts a concerned eye over her.

"You know, at some point, we should try and attend to your illness...Ma'am," she adds hastily, not wanting to anger her new ally. But Roslin just smiles at her and lays a hand on her arm. It's warm and motherly, her touch, and Eliza begins to understand that she made the right choice in following D'anna's alliance plans. She has never felt so comfortable around a Human before.

"When I have my Fleet back out of Tom Zarek's cold, dead, fingers, I would welcome whatever help you can offer."

That's different. She would never say anything like this is days past. Eliza finds her curiosity piqued. What had changed her mind?

"Please rest, Madam President. I feel we may need your help if we're to survival."

The President nods and walks into the room. Eliza is about to shut the door when the woman stumbles, gripping the edge of the bed to stop her fall. But she rights herself. What drives Eliza to her side is the small, barely audible sound she makes a split second before she looses her strength. It is something like the pained mewl a cat will make if injured.

"Madam....Laura," Eliza says softly, one arm tucking the President into her side as she gently turns her around and sits down with her on the edge of the bed. She is concerned at the way Roslin—Laura, there is no political strength in her to warrant Roslin or Madam President—lets her.

"Laura?"

There is silence for a moment as Laura Roslin takes a few calming breaths, the hair of that wig she has on blocking Eliza's view of her face. And then she speaks.

"He's really dead, isn't he?"

Eliza starts. This is not Laura Roslin, not even close. The person speaking sounds like a lost child more than a grown woman. Whats worse is how Eliza suddenly realizes what shook her so much earlier. It is also the change in her, what made her so willing to change her mind and trust them.

Laura Roslin loves Bill Adama.

Eliza is an individual. But she is also a Six. And it pains her to realize love has been realized just as she loses him to Felix Gaeta's fear-fueled mistake.

"I don't know," she says honestly, and just a bit awkwardly. She really doesn't know what to say," all we can do is stay in control. You certainly have so far."

Laura laughs bitterly, "Oh, I'm in control all right. My mind has control over all else..."

"But?" Eliza prods.

"But thats only because I can't feel my own heartbeat."

Eliza's breath leaves her lungs without her exhaling. It is just gone at this admission. She is a Six, for the sake of God almighty, and Sixes have one thing in common: They love. Not just sexual love, not just sisterly love. Love for all things that feel. For others who know passion and friendship beyond the norm. She has love for that which exist between Sharon and her precious little girl. She loves for that which exists between Adama and those still loyal to him. She loves for that which exists between fellow pilots. For the love of brothers that Tigh feels for Adama. And she loves for the pure, glorious love between the woman at her side and the Admiral of the Fleet. Regardless of whether or not a physical relationship has come into existence, Laura loves Bill more completely than anything Eliza has known before.

Sine Qua Non, as she read somewhere among the Colonies. Without Which Not. Such a curious idea, but here is half of it in the flesh.

"Perhaps it beats in him. Never give up, Laura. Hope is all we have."

Laura starts as she tells her never to give up, but then she raises her head, tears now taking turns running races down her cheeks, and smiles.

Eliza returns it with one of her own. Right then, she makes a decision. Laura loves like a Six. She loves her Fleet, her once treacherous aid, her man, _and _his somewhat annoying son. Eliza is amazed, but happy, to find it in a Human.

She decides that, no matter what, she will protect this woman with all she is. They are sisters now.


End file.
